You Didn't Save Me
by BrookenRachel
Summary: She puts on a fake smile everday, she doesn't have much of a choice. She is Cheery after all. But what happens, when even the fake smile fades. Will he be their to save her?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything credit Mark Schwahn**

**Authors Note: So I have tons of other fics I should be updating but I haven't and im sorry. But I did update "Ten Rules for Dating my Teenage Daughter"**

**This is a one shot that I decided to whip up, I hope its not to horrible :P It is set in season 4 when Baley aren't that close, Breyton is not close at all, and Brucas are hardly speaking.**

**ENJOY**

Everyday she would put a smile on her pretty face. Whether it was genuine or not. Somedays, she was hungover, some she was heart broken, others she was angry or sad. But sometime on an off day she would be genuinely happy, those days have started to come fewer and farther between. But no matter what she had to keep up her "Cheery" image, her "Tigery" spirit.

"Why so mopey looking hoe?" Rachel questioned walking in

"Im not just tired" Brooke replied

"Uh huh sure."

"You know how Lucas is always 'saving' Peyton" Brooke spoke using air quotes

"Yeah that stupid bitch is as needy as they come" Rachel smiled, when Brooke finally let out a laugh

"When we were still together, Lucas had promised me that he would save me. For once"

"From what?"

"Everything." Brooke smiled a sad smile "Anyways, are you packed and ready to go?"

"Yeah, I don't know why my flight is so early though"

"Rachel your flight isn't until 2 in the afternoon"

"I know but that means I have to get their by noon, which means I need to be up by eleven which is way to early" Rachel smiled "what are you thinking about Brooke?" Rachel questioned noticing how distracted she was

"You know how I told you about when I was 16 and Lucas and I had that 'scare'." Rachel nodded "It wasn't a scare, I was pregnant but I miscarried. And then earlier this year when you thought I was pregnant. You were right but I miscarried again. I don't know what's with me."

Brooke sobbed

"Nothing is wrong with you. You have great things ahead for you Brooke, it just wasn't meant for you to be a young mom, that's all." Rachel said hugging her.

"I kept this box." Brooke finally spoke reaching under her bed "It has both of the baby's sonogram pictures, both times I had picked out cloths and wrote down names I thought of. Even though it was early on I still thought of it."

"Well you're the strongest bitch I know."

"Thanks" Brooke said with a laugh

"Why don't you come with me to Europe. My parents won't mind, if anything they will appreciate it, that way they don't have to spend as much time with me." Rachel coaxed

"Nah, I think I will stay here if that's okay with you"

"Its fine, hate to admit it but im gonna be lonely over their with out my fat ass best friend."

"Well I'll miss your plastic ass to"

XXXXX

* * *

After a semi quick goodbye promising phone calls and post cards, status and the hot boys of summer. Rachel left early to say goodbye to Mouth, leaving around 1 am saying she needed enough time.

The warm liquid burned her throat at first but after the 4th time she had become numb to the stinging. It felt so good to be numb, to feel nothing. That was what she wanted, drink her pain away. The pain of her lost babies, the pain of countless ended friendships, the pain of her best friend leaving for the summer maybe more, and finally the pain of her broken heart.

She scribbled a few things down on two sheets of paper, hoping her writing would be more clear to her or someone the next day without the fuzziness that seemed to be taking over her eyesight.

XXXXX

* * *

"Hey Brooke this is Rachel, might flight has been delayed so I thought I would call and check in. Well call me back...Bye" Rachel shut the phone after finishing her 3rd message to Brooke

"Hello Lucas, this is Rachel. Do you think you could go over to my house and check on Brooke...No, Im just a little worried about her...Okay let me know, Thanks"

"_Flight 46 to Paris, France is now boarding" _A squeaky voice blared into the loud speaker

"Miss aren't you on this flight"

"Yeah I am" Rachel replied to the older woman

"Well you should probably hurry"

"Actually I have this feeling that there is somewhere else I need to be."

"Well sweety, I think you should go with your gut."

XXXXX

* * *

"Brooke!" Lucas said opening the front door slowly "Brooke are you here?"

"Brooke" Lucas yelled once again, proceeding up the stairs

"You in here." Lucas questioned pushing open the door to Rachel and Brooke's bedroom

"Thank god" Lucas sighed relieved seeing Brooke lying on the bed. "Brooke wake up" Lucas said shaking her. "Wake up!" Lucas reached out, touching Brooke's face "God your freezing, wake up Brooke! Brooke?" Lucas moved his hand down to her neck to check for a pulse "Oh God" He grabbed the mirror on the night stand next to the bed and held it under her nose. "Dammit" He yelled throwing the mirror against the wall.

"Hello, I need an ambulance at 235 Wisteria ave. my friend she's not breathing." Lucas spoke frantically into the phone, listening as the operator instructed him on how to preform CPR.

XXXXX

* * *

"Lucas what happened, when I got home their was a cop car outside. He told me a teenage girl was unconscious and brought here." Rachel said panicked

"I don't know when I got their she wasn't breathing so I called 911, they came and brought her here. I haven't heard anything since." He stammered

"Do you know what happened?"

"Im not sure, I think their was an alcohol bottle on the bed...Maybe, but I wasn't paying attention to the surroundings."

"Who's here for Miss. Brooke Davis" The Dr. Questioned looking up from his clip board and towards the people in the waiting room.

"We are" Rachel and Lucas said in Unison

"Are either of you related?"

"Yes...Im her cousin, she is living with me and my parents" Rachel replied quickly "And that, that's her fiancé" Rachel said pointing towards Lucas

"Okay. Im very sorry to have to tell you this but Miss. Davis didn't make it" The Dr. Spoke softly.

"Wwhat?" Rachel stuttered "No your wrong, you must have made a mistake. Brooke is not dead, she is fine." Rachel said shaking her head.

"Im sorry Ms. But your cousin, has passed away."

"No...NO! She can't be...Sh..." She yelled unable to finish her sentence once the sobs started. Lowering herself down onto the couch.

"Sir are you okay?" The Dr. Questioned Lucas noticing his blank expression

"Hhow did she die." Lucas questioned

"Miss. Davis died of a alcohol overdose. It seems that she had enough alcohol in her system to kill someone weighing 300 lbs or more. Miss. Davis weighs...weighed roughly 107 lbs."

"Alcohol? She drank herself to death?" Rachel questioned

"Yeah, the police are going to want to talk to you. They are waiting outside."

"Police?"

"We aren't sure if this was accidental suicide or intentional."

"You think Brooke committed suicide?" Rachel questioned "Why"

"Im sorry I don't know the details. But im sure the police will be happy to answer your questions."

XXXXX

* * *

**Lucas's questioning**

"Was Brooke a happy person?" The officer asked

"Yeah, always."

"Even lately?"

"Yeah, she's always been cheery."

"Did Brooke have an alcohol problem.?"

"I wouldn't say problem, but she did drink sometimes more then she should."

"How long has Brooke been drinking?"

"I don't know, as long as I've known her. Which would be about 3 years."

**Rachel's questioning**

"Was Brooke a happy person?"

"Usually, but here lately she was a little Mopey."

"Did Brooke have an alcohol problem?"

"Yes, but no worse then I do. But lately she had been drinking less."

"How long has Brooke been drinking?"

"Well she told me that she has drank since she was about 14."

"How well do you know Brooke?"

"Extremely well, she lived with us. And she is my best friend. We have no secrets."

"Do you think Brooke is capable of suicide."

"No, I don't but I also didn't think she was capable of accidental suicide either so." Rachel shrugged. "I have a question."

"Yes."

"When I get home am I allowed to go in my room, or is it like a crime scene or something."

"Your allowed, we have taken pictures. It seems Miss. Davis wrote a letter to two people, we made copies so we have left the original copies at your house."

"Thank you."

XXXXX

* * *

"So the police said their was a letter or something?" Lucas questioned

"Yeah." Rachel nodded, watching Lucas walk into her and Brooke's bedroom

"Are you coming?"

"I can't" Rachel sobbed

"Okay, I'll go in get the letters and come right back out." Lucas said softly, giving Rachel a small hug before walking into the room.

"What do they say?" She questioned

"Im not sure, I think this one if for you though it has your name on it." Lucas said handing Rachel a piece of paper.

"Dear Rachel, You are the best friend I have ever had. Im sorry for being such a burden on you and your family. I love you like the fat sister I never had. Ps..." Rachel trailed off reading the rest to herself. "What does your say?" Rachel questioned wiping tears from her eyes.

"I love you Lucas, but you lied. You said you would save me." Lucas blinked away tears "That's it. Nothing more."

"I miss her Luke. I miss her already. So much!"

"I do to. I miss my Pretty Girl."


End file.
